paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: The New Girl in Town.
Chapter 1: Ryder's Call From a Beautiful Girl One day,Ryder and the Paw Patrol were playing soccer when Ryder got a call on his Paw Pad. Ryder: Ryder- Suddenly,he stopped. He looked and stared for a few seconds. It was a girl! She had long blonde hair with a pink headband on top. Her clothing were a pink dress with long gray pants and black, brownish sandles that matched her light blue eyes. Ryder: Here. Ryder was so speechless. He's never talked to a girl before. Girl: Hi,there! I'm Katie. I'm new to Adventure Bay. Your Ryder from the Paw Patrol,right? Ryder shook his head and concentrated to what he had to do and listen to. Ryder: Oh! Umm... Y-yeah! What's the problem? Katie: Well, my cat Cali ran up a tree and got stuck near my business building. I was trying to give her a bath,but she ran outside and got stuck.Can you and the Paw Patrol help? He didn't say anything. Ryder couldn't believe Katie had her own business! Katie: Uh... Hello? Are you still there? Ryder:Oh! Yeah! I'm still here. Don't worry,Katie! No job is too big, no pup is too small! All of the pups collar started to glow and heard Ryder's voice. Ryder: Paw Patrol,to the Lookout! All Pups: Ryder needs us! All of them went in the elevator while Marshall came in and started rolling on the soccer ball.With a crash , all of them fell to the ground. Marshall: I guess I BOWLED you over! All of the pups started to laugh as the elevator closed and went up. Chapter 2: The emmbaresing Emergency Talk When the elevator got to the top, all of them were in their uniforms. Then they leaped out and started to stand straight. Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder Sir! Ryder pressed the red button on his Paw Pad and showed them the emergency on the big screen. As he talked, Ryder was a bit red in the face. Ryder: Hi,guys! I know it's an easy emergency, but we will have fun,right? All of the pups were confused. Ryder: A new girl in Adventure Bay named Katie has a business building of her own.Pretty cool,huh? Zuma: Totally! Ryder:I think she was trying to get her cat Cali in a bath but ran up a tree and got stuck.Marshall, I need you to use your ladder to get Cali down. Marshall:I'M FIRED UP! Ryder:Alright! Paw Patrol is- Suddenly,Rubble cut him off.Ryder knew that Rubble realised that he was red! Rubble:Are you OK,Ryder? You were kinda blushing just then. Rocky:Yeah,and you said this emergency will be fun when it isn't! Ryder felt so emmbarresed when he heard that.What was he saying!? Ryder:I...I...I...I'm sorry pups.I don't know what's wrong with me. Skye:Theres nothing wrong with you,Ryder.Maybe something just went in your mind,that's all! Chase:Yeah!You can tell us if you want.We won't laugh or anything. Ryder felt calm but still a bit red. Ryder: Well...Katie,the new girl,is...well...a bit pretty.And I like her a lot. He felt so emmbarresed,he started to cry. All of the pups smiled and cheered him up. Zuma:AWWW!Dont cry,dude! It's OK! Chase: Yeah!We'll keep your secret from her.Don't worry,Ryder! Ryder wiped his tears and calmed himself down. Ryder: Thanks pups!Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll! All of the pups started to howl and bark as Ryder and Marshall got in their vehicles and drove off.